OD: Tomato
by HolyKey
Summary: "Kau akan terkejut jika tahu seberapa besar aku memperhatikanmu," / "Tapi tidak sebesar kau memperhatikan tomat-tomat-mu, kurasa."/Warning: EDITED, Yaoi, OOC, short, weird, etc, etc..


Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: "OD" adalah singkatan yang dipakai untuk menyingkat istilah "Over Dosis".

::x::x::x::

Hanya menjadi seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto merupakan satu hal yang sulit. Terlebih lagi jika kau adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA—yang punya segudang tugas yang harus segera diselesaikan dalam tenggat waktu 2 hari, seseorang yang hidup sendirian sejak lahir, dan seseorang yang selalu menghidupi dirinya dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

See? Latar hidupnya saja sudah cukup sulit. Namun sepertinya Tuhan belum puas hanya dengan memberikan Naruto semua kesusahan itu. Karena Naruto, masih memiliki satu 'hal' lain yang lebih menyusahkan.

'Hal' itu adalah Sasuke, kekasihnya yang super populer di sekolahnya—yang merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, seorang pemuda berambut raven, berwajah tampan, pintar dan yang terpenting: seorang maniak tomat.

::x::x::x::

OD: Tomato

::x::x::x::

Naruto kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dalam diam. Dia berdiri sambil melamun di depan sana sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap dengan pandangan kosong pada pintu bercat hijau di depannya. Tidak memikirkan apapun, hanya melamun.

"Tentu! Akan segera kukerjakan!"

Seruan yang terdengar dari jauh itu membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu menengok ke kanan untuk melihat ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis baru saja keluar dari salah satu apartemen yang ada di ujung koridor. Saat gadis itu berlari melewati Naruto, gadis itu sempat tersenyum sekilas padanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum gadis itu balik mengangguk dan berlari menjauh.

Naruto masih dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki gadis itu saat Naruto tiba-tiba teringat dengan beberapa kejadian menyebalkan yang terjadi hari ini.

Mendesah, Naruto mengeluarkan kunci pintunya dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci pintu di depannya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan bagi Naruto, mengingat tadi pagi dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh guru sejarahnya karena belum mengumpulkan tugas.

Baik, kali ini Naruto tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun atas kejadian ini. Karena Naruto sadar, tugas itu belum selesai murni karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti saat kepalanya tiba-tiba teringat pada hal lain. Pada hal yang—paling—membuat mood Naruto menjadi sangat buruk hari ini.

Adalah kejadian tadi pagi, saat Naruto melihat Sasuke hanya duduk berdua saja di kantin bersama Sakura sambil bercengkrama ria. Mungkin jika bukan Sasuke yang bersama Sakura saat itu, hal itu pasti hanya terlihat seperti hal biasa. Tapi tidak. Yang bersama Sakura sambil mengobrol dengan santai dan sesekali tersenyum itu Sasuke! Sasuke yang terkenal tanpa ekspresi dan irit bicara itu mengobrol santai dengan Sakura! Bahkan Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dengan mudahnya seolah-olah Sasuke tidak ingat jika dia telah mendapat gelar sebagai 'Ice Prince' di Konoha High!

"Cih," Naruto berdecih kesal. Dia sudah berusaha melupakan hal itu. Namun semakin dia berusaha, dia malah semakin ingat.

Naruto tahu, suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama seorang gadis untuk menghabiskan hidupnya. Dan lagi. selama ini Naruto-lah yang selalu mengejar Sasuke—dalam artian lain. Dulu, Naruto memang sering mengejar-ejar Sasuke karena Sasuke sering membuatnya sebal. Namun pada akhirnya Naruto menyadari perasaannya dan menyatakan perasaannya secara frontal pada Sasuke. Dan memang, Sasuke telah menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya (Naruto masih ingat bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan cintanya). Namun kenyataannya, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke nampak tidak terlalu peduli pada Naruto.

Ya! Seharusnya Naruto tahu. Hubungan mereka tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Hubungan mereka pasti akan berakhir suatu saat nanti. Namun sungguh, Naruto enggan membayangkan jika "hari itu" adalah hari ini. Tidak. Dia masih ingin bersama Sasuke sedikit lebih lama lagi. Cukup lama sampai "hari itu" benar-benar tiba dan Naruto akan dengan suka rela melepaskan Sasuke.

Bukannya Naruto berusaha bersikap pesimis atau berusaha menyerah sebelum berperang atau tidak mau memperjuangkan ikatannya dengan Sasuke... Tapi hei! Mereka sama-sama lelaki! Apa lagi yang bisa Naruto harapkan dari pewaris bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya itu?

Menikahinya?

Mungkin: ya.

Tapi: saat semua wanita di dunia ini telah musnah.

Sambil mendesah frustasi Naruto membuka pintu di depannya kemudian melangkah masuk. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat bola matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok seseorang yang duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tamunya.

Pemuda berambut raven yang duduk disana bahkan tidak perlu menengok ke arah Naruto saat berujar dengan mata yang tertuju lurus ke layar laptop di pangkuannya, "Okaeri."

Naruto melepas sepatunya dan menyahut kaku, "Ka-kau pulang jam berapa? Kenapa sudah sampai disini?"

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop saat dia menggigit tomat merah yang digenggamnya, mengunyahnya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Aku langsung ke sini setelah sekolah selesai."

Si rambut pirang yang telah melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki-nya itu kemudian menenteng tasnya dengan sebelah tangan saat berjalan menuju Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

Dan Naruto ingat. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang selalu naik angkutan umum, Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu pergi kemana-mana dengan mengendarai motor birunya.

"Ah iya. Kau sih enak bisa naik kendaraan pribadi dan tidak perlu menunggu berlama-lama hanya untuk pergi. Sepertinya, sekali-kali kau harus pergi naik kendaraan rakyat jelata agar bisa mengerti bagaimana penderitaan kami, Sasuke." ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda yang terasa hambar. Mood jelek-nya masih belum menghilang.

Si rambut raven tidak menyahut. Pemuda itu masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan laptop di pangkuannya dan sesekali menggigit tomat yang dibawanya dengan gerakan sayang (?).

Membuat Naruto tersenyum sedih.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku baru terpikirkan beberapa hal,"

Sekali lagi, Naruto tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Sasuke. Naruto sempat berpikir jika sepertinya yang ada di samping Naruto saat ini adalah Sasuke versi tanpa telinga.

Naruto mendesah dalam hati sebelum kemudian mulai membicarakan hal pertama yang ada dipikirannya—selain tentang Sasuke, tentu saja.

"Guru Asuma menyebalkan sekali. Hanya karena tugasku belum kukerjakan, dia menyuruhku mengelap seluruh jendela yang ada di ruang guru..." suara Naruto menghilang saat dia mendapati Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Dilihatnya perhatian Sasuke masih terpaku sepenuhnya pada layar laptop di pangkuannya.

Dengan agak jengkel, tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto langsung menekan tombol shut down yang ada di keyboard laptop Sasuke dan menutup layar monitornya bahkan sebelum benda itu benar-benar mati.

Sukses. Perhatian Sasuke kini teralih dan berpindah seluruhnya pada Naruto.

Sayang, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan satu tatapan tajam.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke hanya membuat mood Naruto semakin terombang-ambing, seolah-olah hanya dengan memberikan tekanan yang tepat, Naruto bisa meledak kapan saja. Well, Naruto sedang merajuk saat ini, dan dia seharusnya tidak mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Seharusnya Sasuke lebih memperhatikannya, atau paling tidak Sasuke bisa menggodanya sedikit agar mood-nya kembali.

Tapi nyatanya, segala hal tidak akan terjadi sesuai dengan keinginan Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto menatap sengit pada tomat merah yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tangan Sasuke. Entah kenapa api kemarahan Naruto tersulut saat satu pemikiran terlintas di kepala Naruto,

Sasuke = Tomatoes Freak

Seolah-olah hal itu sudah menjadi hukum alam. Seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal yang paling dasar, paling jelas, paling nyata, sekaligus hal paling realistis yang ada di dunia ini.

Sasuke tak akan terpisahkan dengan tomat. Sementara Naruto... pasti akan terpisahkan dengan Sasuke.

Tidak adil.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa jika kau semakin dekat dengan tomat-tomat mu itu daripada denganku." ucap Naruto sinis. Pada akhirnya menyalahkan segala sesuatu pada tomat yang tak berdosa.

Namun tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang terlihat bingung, Naruto melanjutkan lagi, "Apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai 'cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan'?"

Beberapa detik terdiam dan Sasuke akhirnya bereaksi dengan sepatah, "Hn?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau tahu maksudku."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, benar-benar tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang dibicarakan Naruto. Mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini saja tidak.

"Apakah hanya karena aku yang terlalu memperhatikanmu—bahkan terlalu mengejarmu—sehingga kau menerimaku sampai sekarang?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataan Naruto.

Beberapa saat setelah otaknya benar-benar tersambung, Sasuke terlihat seperti ingin tertawa.

Melihat wajah Sasuke itu malah membuat Naruto langsung salah tingkah. Naruto cepat-cepat bicara sebelum Sasuke menyimpulkan apapun, "Tu-tunggu Teme. Jangan berpikir jika aku ini terlalu sentimentil atau apa. Aku terpikirkan hal itu juga baru tadi pagi kok!"

Sasuke meletakkan laptop-nya ke atas meja dan memakan habis sisa tomat yang ada di tangannya, "Oh ya? Lalu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi sehingga membuatmu berpikir jika ini hanya sebuah 'one sided love'?"

"Err... Tadi pagi... saat kau sedang bersama Sakura..." suara Naruto berangsur-angsur menghilang dan berujung pada Naruto yang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu sulit bagi Naruto untuk mencari kata yang pas untuk mengutarakan apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tuntut Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "Entahlah..."

Keduanya terdiam dengan Naruto yang melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain sementara Sasuke yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke yang mendesah frustasi.

Tanpa di duga dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto, membiarkan si rambut pirang duduk di antara kedua kakinya, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Si rambut raven meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto sambil berujar lirih, "Kau akan terkejut jika tahu seberapa besar aku memperhatikanmu,"

Naruto sempat terhenyak saat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang menggelitik lehernya. Entah kenapa mukanya mulai memerah.

Namun dengan cepat Naruto mampu mengubah warna mukanya menjadi normal kembali dan menimpali perkataan Sasuke dengan nada sardonis, "Tidak sebesar kau memperhatikan tomat-tomat-mu, kurasa,"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Hei. Aku memakan tomat sebanyak kau memakan ramen,"

"Heh. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama jika kau itu memang maniak tomat!" pekik Naruto yang kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, pemuda itu semakin mengencangkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto menyerah dan berhenti berontak, Sasuke bicara lagi, "Aku punya sebuah kebun tomat di belakang rumahku."

"Apa Teme? Sekarang kau ingin menceritakan segala hal tentang diri—"

Sasuke memotong, "Setelah ayahku meninggal, Ibuku mencoba untuk mencari hobi baru. Dia memilih untuk membuka sebuah kebun sederhana di bukit kecil di belakang rumah. Saat itu tanaman yang pertama kali ditanamnya adalah tomat—ibuku mendapatkan bibit tanaman itu dari buah sisa yang ada di rumah—dan itu menggelikan. Pernah aku menawarkan diri untuk membelikan bibit tanaman yang lain, tapi ibuku menolaknya, dia bilang jika dia ingin memulai semuanya dari yang mudah."

Naruto tidak memberikan suara atas perkataan Sasuke itu karena dia yakin jika dia melakukannya, Sasuke juga akan langsung memotong kata-katanya seperti tadi. Jadi disinilah Naruto sekarang ini, hanya diam mendengarkan racauan Sasuke yang memeluknya semakin erat dari belakang.

Sasuke melingkarkan lengan kanannya di perut datar Naruto sementara tangan kiri Sasuke sibuk memainkan helaian pirang Naruto yang terasa lembut, "Ibuku terus merawat tomat-tomat itu sampai mereka tumbuh subur. Dan di setiap sore sejak ibuku merawat kebunnya, aku selalu duduk di gazebo rumahku yang berada di puncak bukit kecil yang ada disana—dari tempat tinggi itu bisa melihat pemandangan Konoha yang berada di bawahku—. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku pergi ke sana, terkadang sepertinya aku ke sana karena ingin menemani ibuku, terkadang karena aku hanya sekedar ingin menyendiri. Tapi aku tahu aku punya alasan utama kenapa aku selalu pergi ke sana setiap sore."

Naruto agak terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke itu. Si rambut pirang tiba-tiba teringat dengan sebuah bangunan yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang ada di atas sebuah bukit kecil. Naruto sering melihat bangunan itu dari bawah tanpa tahu sebenarnya bangunan apa itu.

Apakah—

"Aku tinggal di kompleks Uchiha, kau ingat? Tempat yang berada tepat di atas toko ramen Ichiraku,"

Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti berdetak.

Jadi orang yang selalu berada di dalam bangunan yang tersembunyi di balik pohon dan terlihat seperti memperhatikan Naruto setiap kali dia pergi membeli ramen itu adalah Sasuke!

Dalam hati Naruto merutuk. Seharusnya Naruto sudah tahu itu dari dulu!

Pipi Naruto mulai memerah. Dia ingin kabur saja dari sana sebelum hal-hal buruk terjadi. Namun hati kecil Naruto penasaran juga dengan apa yang akan Sasuke katakan—meskipun sepertinya Naruto sudah tahu dengan apa yang akan Sasuke katakan.

"Aku selalu ada di gazebo itu setiap sore, bersamaan dengan si dobe bodoh yang pergi membeli ramen disana." Sasuke menyusupkan jari-jarinya di rambut pirang Naruto, "Sambil memakan tomat—satu-satunya makanan yang bisa kuraih—,aku memperhatikan wajah manis milik si rambut pirang ketika memakan ramen dengan rakusnya,"

Wajah Naruto kini berubah menjadi merah sepenuhnya saat wajah Sasuke terasa semakin dekat.

Naruto tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, dia sudah mengantisipasi agar pipinya tidak merona. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Malah, wajahnya kini semakin bertambah merah.

Sasuke berhenti bergerak sambil menyeringai, "Ngomong-ngomong, jika aku memang benar-benar tipe orang yang 'menyukai orang yang terlalu memperhatikanku' seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku pasti sudah memilih salah satu dari ribuan fans-ku yang jauh lebih pintar dari pada kau, dobe." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak untuk memperhatikan reaksi Naruto, "Sakura misalnya..."

"O-oh jadi begitu! Kalau begitu pergi saja kau ke pelukan Sakura!" Naruto berteriak, namun dia tidak berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Selama beberapa detik yang terasa lama, Sasuke tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Si rambut raven hanya terdiam di posisinya. Membuat Naruto harus menengok sedikit untuk memastikan jika Sasuke masih bernapas. Namun sebentar kemudian Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri sambil mendesah, "Baiklah, aku pergi jika itu mau-mu."

Sekali lagi, tanpa diduga si rambut raven langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto secara cuma-cuma, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke berhenti dan menengok ke belakang untuk berujar pada Naruto, "Ada satu hal lain yang perlu kau ketahui, Dobe."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam, entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu saat ini. Namun Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang merona merah. Terlihat manis, cantik dan...

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan pikiran itu dan langsung memilih untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku tahu kau punya tugas sejarah yang belum selesai—Sakura yang memberitahuku tadi pagi—. Saat kau tiba disini, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu itu dan tinggal menyimpannya saja. Tapi kau tahu sendiri..."

Naruto sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya terlihat senang, malu, bingung, dan tidak percaya di saat bersamaan.

Si rambut pirang menatap si rambut raven dengan tatapan tidak percaya sebelum bicara, "Aku mematikan laptopnya secara paksa…?"

Sasuke tersenyum sangaat manis pada Naruto, membuat jantung Naruto seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum Sasuke itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian saat Sasuke memuji, "Dobe pintar."

Naruto berubah pucat saat dilihatnya Sasuke membuka pintu dan keluar pergi dari apartemennya.

Beberapa detik setelah Naruto dapat mencerna apa yang benar-benar dan sedang terjadi, Naruto langsung berteriak frustasi pada pintu tak bersalah di depannya.

::x::FIN::x::

A/N:

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewers! Terutama untuk Ryuuga!

Saya baru baca review-nya Ryuu dan langsung mbaca ulang nih fic. Dan bener, ini tulisan ternyata kacau banget! (saya heran, kenapa selama ini nggak ada yang komplain?!)

Duh, thanks ya Ryuu. Semua author memang butuh reviewer sebaik kamu yang mau mengingatkan author-nya :3

Meskipun ini sudah di edit, tapi saya rasa fic ini belum lepas dari kata 'cacat' XD (if you found something wrong in this fic or in my another fic, then just tell me, I'll fix it sooner or later).

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau minta Clandestine di apdet, ya nge-review-nya disana, jangan di fic yang lain (nor I would publish the next chapter if you do #slap #kidding! XD).

Kritik, saran, maupun komplain diterima dengan senang hati.

BUT don't you dare to flame me because of the PAIRING! I don't want you to lecturing me either.

I knew what I did, I knew the risks, and I knew: my sins are my sins, NOT YOURS!


End file.
